emperor_of_the_new_worldfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Falstone Wiki
Fabuła: Opis: Wspaniałe cesarstwo Shabdy od wielu setek lat, rządzone przez sprawiedliwych władców, wybieranych Kamieniem Fal, w końcu zostaje dotknięte wojną. Kiedy władca ginie, a Kamień przepada dochodzi do zamachu stanu. Nowy władca, wraz ze swoimi generałami, wprowadza masowe zsyłki ludzi do specjalnych obozów i niewolnictwo, natomiast najbardziej oddaną jednostkę cesarstwu - Rycerzy Fianny - pokonuje i sprowadza na swoją stronę. Od tamtej pory mija 500 lat. Dawne miasta i władze zostały przejęte przez cesarza i stracone, natomiast ludzie prawie stracili nadzieje na wolność. Istnieje bowiem przepowiednia, że pewnego dnia rudowłosa postać obali cesarza i przywróci państwu dawną chwałę... Seven Hardwalker, najinteligentniejsza osoba w kraju, rozpoczyna naukę w Akademii Armer - szkole w pociągu. Sielankowe rozpoczęcie pierwszego dnia nauki i spotkania ze starymi znajomymi zostają przerwane po tym, jak pojazd zjeżdża z obranej trasy do tunelu i przenosi wszystkich do innego świata. Uczniowie muszą teraz odnaleźć się w nowym środowisku i stawić czoła okrutnej rzeczywistości, trawionej władzą cesarza i niewolnictwem. Przeznaczenie zaprowadza ich do Armii Rewolucyjnej, powoli szykującej się do ataku. W trop za nimi podąża blond-włosa dziewczyna, która jest morderczynią na posyłki Króla Nieżywych. Spotkanie jej oraz Sevena wydaje się być dziełem przypadku, jednakże wpłynie znacząco na przyszłość cesarstwa... Zostań cesarzem! [[Postacie|'Postacie']] Główni Protagoniści: * [[Seven Hardwalker|'Seven Hardwalker']] (Story 1-1.5) * [[Walkiria|'Walkiria']] (Story 1-1.5) * [[Five Hardwalker|'Five Hardwalker']] (Story 2-5) * [[Korona Caen Hardwalker|'Korona Caen Hardwalker']] (Four of Darkness) Główni Antagoniści: * Cesarz Oktober (Story 1) * [[Król Nieżywych|'Król Nieżywych']] (Story 1.5) * Orda (Story 2) * [[Don|'Don']] (Story 3) * Królowie Przymierza (Story 4) * [[Seven Hardwalker|'Seven Hardwalker']] (Król Nieżywych) (Story 5) * [[One Hardwalker|'One Hardwalker']] (Four of Darkness) [[Rodzina Hardwalker|'Rodzina Hardwalker']] Mapa: Seria: Falstone Story 1: Korona Nowego Cesarza (Crown of the New Emperor) Seven Hardwalker, najinteligentniejsza osoba w kraju, rozpoczyna naukę w Akademii Armer - szkole w pociągu. Sielankowe rozpoczęcie pierwszego dnia nauki i spotkania ze starymi znajomymi zostają przerwane po tym, jak pojazd zjeżdża z obranej trasy do tunelu i przenosi wszystkich do innego świata. Uczniowie muszą teraz odnaleźć się w nowym środowisku i stawić czoła okrutnej rzeczywistości, trawionej władzą cesarza i niewolnictwem. Przeznaczenie zaprowadza ich do Armii Rewolucyjnej, powoli szykującej się do ataku na ciemiężyciela. W trop za nimi podąża blond-włosa dziewczyna, która jest morderczynią na posyłki Króla Nieżywych. Spotkanie jej oraz Sevena wydaje się być dziełem przypadku, jednakże wpłynie znacząco na przyszłość cesarstwa... Falstone Story 1.5: Upadek Cesarza (Fall of the Emperor) Falstone Story 2: Pożeracz Mózgów (Brain Eater) Falstone Story[[Falstone Story 3: Egzekucja Wybrańca| 3: Egzekucja Wybrańca]]' (Execution of the Chosen)' Falstone Story[[Falstone Story 4: Podróż Donikąd| 4: Podróż Donikąd]]' (Journey to Nowhere)' Falstone Story[[Falstone Story 5: Układ z Bóstwem| 5: Układ z Bóstwem]]' (Deal with Deity)' Four of Darkness (Falstone Story 6: Czwórka Ciemności) [[Armia Rewolucyjna|'Armia Rewolucyjna']] Drużyny: * [[Oddział Sevena|'Oddział Sevena']] * [[Oddział Shelana|'Oddział Shelana']] * [[Oddział Deare|'Oddział Deare']] Siły cesarstwa za panowania Oktobera: * Książę Feder * Cesarz Oktober * Fionn mac Cumhail * Diarmuid ua Duibhne Siły Przymierza: * ??? * Medb * ??? * ??? * ??? *